Enchantress
Enchantress is an ancient and inter-dimensional mystical being, who possessed the body of June Moone. Initially under Amanda Waller's control, Enchantress was viewed as one of the candidates for Suicide Squad membership, but the malevolent witch swiftly escaped, freeing her brother Incubus and attempting to take over Earth with their combined mystical powers.DC Films Presents: The Dawn of the Justice League Biography Early Life Enchantress was native to another dimension. She was born in 4357 BCE, more than a millennia prior to the War of the Gods. Due to their incredible power, Enchantress and her brother Incubus were worshiped as gods by ancient humans of Pre-Columbian South America, but were ultimately somehow defeated and sealed away into containers, which, in turn, were placed inside a tomb of Tres Osos Caves. Reawakening Archaeologist Dr. June Moone was exploring a site along the long overgrown Tres Osos Caves in the north-central highlands of Peru when she fell down a shaft into a cavern containing a tomb. A doll-shaped container caught her eye and called to her, making her release the spirit of an ancient deity. The spirit then possesses June's body, inhabiting her normal self until she says the word "Enchantress", upon which her normal consciousness is overtaken by the ancient spirit inside. It is not long before she comes to the attention of Amanda Waller during her search for metahumans for the United States government. She sends her subordinate Colonel Rick Flag to apprehend her and watch over June. Not before long June and Rick fall in love, fulfilling Waller's intention to attain leverage over the both of them. Meanwhile, Waller sends people to locate the tomb in which June was possessed and find the spirit's "heart", the only thing capable of controlling it. Once in Waller's possession, she has the power to control the Enchantress. When Waller approaches the government for approval to form the Suicide Squad, June accompanies her for the purpose of turning herself into the Enchantress in front of the committee to convince the members of the use of harnessing criminals and metahumans for military purposes. She uses her teleportation abilities to warp to Iran and obtain a highly sought-after file containing the Iranian nuclear arsenal inventory as a gift to impress the otherwise terrified staff. Waller is then given their authorization. Betraying Waller and demise Soon after, June transforms into the Enchantress during her sleep while in Midway City. She teleports away to Waller's room and opens another vial, which contains the spirit of her brother Incubus. She goes to Midway City and incapacitates a man, Gerard Davis, in the subway to use as a host for Incubus once she releases him. She tells him to wait and build up his powers. When the time came, Incubus attacked the Midway City subway, absorbing many people and destroying trains. The efforts of the US military and local police to "contain" him failed dramatically, with the first responders were wiped out by Incubus' tentacles. Waller then sends Dr. Moone and Col. Flag to destroy Incubus, but the attempt turns into an opportunity for Enchantress to escape and join her brother instead. Although without her heart, and thus unable to bring the full extent of her powers to bear, Enchantress is saved from an apparent death under Waller's hands and is restored to her more "healthy" form by her brother sharing his power with her. She is then more than capable enough to begin creating her army and an extremely powerful energy weapon. While Incubus continues to wreak havoc in the city and destroy the military's attacks against them, he also contributes to the weapon by lifting the wreckage of buildings and destroyed military equipment to the "ring" now hovering above Midway City. The military is soon forced to evacuate and call up the rest of Task Force X against this new threat. Her monster-minions capture Waller, whom Enchantress attaches to her "weapon" to destroy the armies and weapons of the modern world. Without resistance, she would be able to takeover the world again. Once Task Force X arrives, she attempts to convince them to ally with her to be granted their desires. However, El Diablo sees through her illusions, having come to terms with his accidental murder of his family. She was surprised at his exceptional mental fortitude. Calling in Incubus to force them to bow to her, Enchantress watched as El Diablo transformed into a being in equal power to her brother and badly burned him. Rick Flag had the bomb she abandoned earlier detonate, killing both Diablo and Incubus. With her magic weakened, Enchantress reverted to her more ashy previous form to move more swiftly, trying to kill the group herself. However, once she tired of their resistance, she knocked their weapons away and offered them a chance to serve her. Harley appeared interested, wondering if she could bring back the Joker, who seemed to die in a helicopter crash. Enchantress then was taken by surprise as Harley Quinn cut out her heart, giving Rick Flag and the Squad a chance to actually damage her. Enchantress's weapon was destroyed, and she begged Katana to kill her. Flag instead, orders Enchantress to return June's body to her, but she refused. Flag crushed Enchantress's heart, killing her. Moments later, June rips Enchantress's face off her own; although she still wore the witch's outfit. Personality Just like her brother Incubus, Enchantress is a being of pure malevolence (to the point that even the somewhat amoral Deadshot calls her out on it in outrage), who takes pride in once having been worshiped by ancient humans as a goddess, and she is thus very eager to conquer the modern world with her mystical powers, once she possesses June Moone, frees herself from Amanda Waller, and frees her brother. Enchantress does, however, seem to dearly love her brother, helping him adjust to the 'new world' and after Incubus' death at the hands of the Suicide Squad, she is devastated and, upon her posterior defeat, expresses a desire to be reunited with him in death. She was also shown to have a very mischievous side to her such as the time when she deliberately pressed the button to live explosives only seconds after Rick Flag had instructed her how to detonate them before teleporting away while laughing. As well as deliberately jump scaring Gerard Davis for seemingly no reason other then her own amusement by appearing in a bathroom mirror before grabbing his head through the mirror and smashing it into the glass, all before transferring her brother's mind and soul into his body. All of this indicates that the Enchantress has a very twisted sense of humor. Somewhat ironically this makes her very similar to Harley Quinn, the one who ultimately caused her defeat. She is also manipulative, trying to bring others under her control, notably creating a large army of humans whom she converted into Eyes of the Adversary. She managed to use Flag's love for her host, June Moone, to keep him quiet about her vanishing (to free Incubus) by showing him a vision of June dying. However (ironically, much like Amanda Waller), Enchantress' incredible level of power also makes her arrogant, inducing her to think of herself as a goddess, who is entitled to be worshiped by human and metahumans alike. Hence, she is relatively easily outsmarted by the cunning, yet far less powerful Harley Quinn, which allows Enchantress to be defeated. Powers and Abilities Powers= *'Mystic Powers:' Enchantress is a fearsome inter-dimensional mystical being, with her and her brother Incubus having been worshiped in the past as gods, and Amanda Waller claims that Enchantress and her brother are the most powerful metahumans that she has ever come across, with Enchantress nearly overpowering the combined might of the Suicide Squad single-handedly. Despite having been worshiped as a god by the ancient Pre-Columbian Maya, however, Enchantress is notably not quite as powerful as an actual Olympian God. **'Super Strength:' Enchantress, while not as physically strong as her brother Incubus, still has a degree of superhuman strength (roughly equal to that of Killer Croc), allowing her to battle the entire Suicide Squad at once, knocking her opponents back with her powerful blows. **'Super Durability:' Enchantress is superhumanly durable, being unfazed by a mighty blow from Harley Quinn's baseball bat, many bullets of Deadshot, and even the superhumanly strong attacks of Killer Croc. However, Harley was notably able to cut Enchantress' chest open with Soultaker, and she was considerably weakened after standing in close proximity to her exploded mystical superweapon. **'Transformation:' June Moone, due to being possessed by a witch, can willingly switch between her normal form and her demonic form of Enchantress, doing so every time June says the word "Enchantress". **'Teleportation:' Enchantress is able to teleport herself over both short and tremendously long distances in seconds, and upon Amanda Waller's order, was able to teleport to a secret weapons vault in Tehran, Iran, and steal a top-secret binder and teleport back to Waller's board room, all within mere seconds. **'Monstrous Enslavement:' Enchantress, much like Incubus is able to transform humans into grey monstrous Eyes of the Adversary through her power (usually through a kiss to the victim). **'Resurrection:' Enchantress, when attempting to persuade Harley Quinn to join her, claims that in exchange she will resurrect her lover Joker (who was presumed to be dead) back to life. **'Telepathy:' Enchantress can sense nearby minds and implant visions of alternate events into humans near her, thus convincing Deadshot that he defeated and killed Batman (instead of Batman actually defeating and arresting him), convincing Harley Quinn that she and the Joker were a happily married couple with 2 children (instead of being forcibly separated), and convincing El Diablo that his wife and children were still alive and a happy family (instead of him having accidentally killed them in a fit of rage). However, a person with exceptionally strong willpower and mental fortitude can overcome this enthralling telepathy, with El Diablo thus breaking free, and continuing his attack against the mystical siblings. ***'Mental Probing:' Enchantress can telepathically probe into the minds of a subdued and incapacitated human, as she notably did with Amanda Waller, thus acquiring the positions of the secret technological facilities of ARGUS, and managing destroy several. **'Telekinesis:' Enchantress was able to telekinetically disarm the Suicide Squad members of their weapons with a single hand gesture. **'Intangibility:' Enchantress can somewhat phase herself through solid objects, as she notably ambushed Gerard Davis while herself seemingly within a mirror, and stretching out her (re-solidified) hands from the mirror for attack. **'Superweapon Creation:' Enchantress, was able to create a massive mystical weapon, which took the form of a gigantic blue electrical beam pointing into the sky, with many tons of debris swirling on top of it. It could send destructive electrical energy to any point in the world from the sky, which she used to target any place with human military. **'Longevity': Enchantress, much like an Olympian God, is capable of living for millennia, being 6,373 years old (thus being born roughly a millennia prior to the War of the Gods) by the time she is finally killed, by Rick Flag. |-| Abilities= *'Bilingual:' Enchantress speaks her native ancient language while addressing her brother Incubus, and can also fluently speak English. *'Expert Combatant:' Enchantress is an extremely skilled armed and hand-to-hand combatant (most likely having centuries of combat experience), though preferring to battle with the help of 2 long daggers. Her skill was such, that she swiftly overpowered the combined might of Rick Flag, Deadshot, and Harley Quinn, and even the immensely formidable samurai warrior Katana was only able to hold her own against Enchantress for a limited time, though that might have been primarily due to the latter's superior strength, coupled with her rapid teleportation every so often (to avoid Katana's sword slashes). *'Expert Tactician:' Enchantress is quite adept at using cunning and planning to outwit her enemies. After June Moone accidentally transforms into the Enchantress during her sleep while in Midway City, she teleports away and releases the spirit of her brother Incubus, as a long-term plan to escape from Amanda Waller's captivity. Hence, after releasing him, she tells Incubus to wait and build up his powers. When her brother starts wreaking havoc, Waller (unaware of Incubus being her brother) sends Enchantress to stop him, which gives her the perfect opportunity to escape and betray Waller and the Suicide Squad and join her brother, who saved her when Waller tried to kill Enchantress (by damaging her heart). However, Enchantress' arrogance and superiority complex occasionally make her tactics imperfect, which is what allowed Harley Quinn to ultimately trick and undermine her. |-| Weaknesses= *'Heart': Enchantress' greatest weakness is her heart - if her heart is obtained by someone, she is forced to obey their will, and if the heart is pierced, it will cause her extreme pain, while the heart's destruction is the only way to permanently kill Enchantress. Thus, when Amanda Waller obtained the heart from Tres Osos Caves, she was able to subsequently send Enchantress on errands, and when Enchantress escaped, Amanda was nearly able to kill her by repeatedly stabbing the heart. Enchantress, however, is saved by her brother Incubus, who empowers his dying sister with mystical energy from one of his tentacles, making her immune to her weakness. However, this empowerment and immunity only lasted while Incubus was alive, with her heart again becoming an exploitable weakness after her brother is killed. However, since her heart is now fused into her host body, Enchantress is still quite hard to kill, and is only defeated and killed when Harley Quinn cut out the heart again (managing to cut open Enchantress' chest by slyly distracting the latter), after which Rick Flag crushed and destroyed it, thus finally releasing June Moone permanently. *'Arrogance': Enchantress' other main weakness (like with Amanda Waller) is her overconfidence and arrogance, with her believing herself to be a goddess that deserved to be worshiped. Hence, Harley Quinn, a former skilled psychologist, was easily able to outwit Enchantress by appealing to the latter's arrogance and pretending to submit, which gave Harley the chance to get close enough to suddenly and unexpectedly cut out Enchantress' heart. *'Soultaker': Enchantress, despite her immense durability, can be cut by this samurai blade, probably due to it's mystical properties, as Harley notably used it to cut out the supervillain's heart. *'Beings of Equal Power': Enchantress, when fighting beings of equal might, such as Killer Croc or El Diablo, is more vulnerable as they can generate enough force to knock out or injure Enchantress, as shown when Killer Croc used his superhuman strength to hurl her away from his teammates, and she would have been vulnerable to the extremely powerful attacks of other godlike beings, like Aquaman, Wonder Woman or Superman. However, her great mystical powers would make her difficult to kill, even for them. |-| Equipment= *'Daggers:' Enchantress' two daggers were her primary weapons in physical combat, with her notably wielding them in her final battle against the Suicide Squad.